


Cool Pop

by jukeboxhound



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consent, Multi, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound
Summary: When Sephiroth returned to his quarters at the end of the day and opened the door, he nearly tripped over Cloud and Zack.  They were lying spread-eagled on the floor, half-naked; in Cloud’s case, he’d taken off his shirt, shoes, and socks, leaving just his uniform trousers, whereas Zack had just stripped right down to his briefs.“Hot?” he asked after a moment, and got a miserable groan from Cloud.“Hot as balls,” Zack agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veralasius](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=veralasius).



> Pure PWP set in some roughly CC-era time. No further redeeming value. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ For veralasius' prompt for “something cute/sexy with Cloud/Zack or Cloud/Seph. Or all three. I’m flexible.” It's a little rushed because I'm a dumbass who underestimated the demands of the holiday season, but I hope you like it anyway. Happy Gaia Santa 2016. :)
> 
> (Cloud's age isn't stated but I figure this isn't long before the Nibelheim mission, so he's around 16).

When Sephiroth returned to his quarters at the end of the day and opened the door, he nearly tripped over Cloud and Zack.  They were lying spread-eagled on the floor, half-naked; in Cloud’s case, he’d taken off his shirt, shoes, and socks, leaving just his uniform trousers, whereas Zack had just stripped right down to his briefs.

“Hot?” he asked after a moment, and got a miserable groan from Cloud.

“Hot as balls,” Zack agreed.

Sephiroth looked for another long moment, then stepped neatly over them towards the kitchen, slinging his coat on a hook by the door and setting the Masamune on the dining table as he passed it.  “Zack, this is basically winter weather in Gongaga.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t show this poor kid some emotional support.”

Cloud let out another sad little noise.  Sephiroth said, “You wanted an excuse to lie around in your underwear.”

“Same thing.”

The whole ShinRa building had been humming loudly with air conditioners on full blast vainly attempting to battle the stifling summer heat that had settled heavily over the Plate.  For once the obscenely rich and entitled had looked down at the shadowed slums and felt a stab of envy.  The SOLDIERs had it a little easier, their bodies adapting more easily to environmental extremes, but even Sephiroth had started feeling the prickle of sweat between his shoulder blades.  His quarters were only marginally cooler.

“I think Cloud’s going to die soon,” Zack called loudly from the entryway as Sephiroth reached into the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.  “It’s possible he’s part snowball.  He’s like a mushroom growing under a log.  He's going to expire like milk that's been left out too long.  He’s definitely pale enough.”

There was some rustling, a vicious curse, a few thumps that sounded suspiciously like elbows against hard flooring, and when Sephiroth walked back out he found Zack half-rolled on top of Cloud, pinning him down.  “Nooo,” Cloud moaned, too weak to even flail.

“Zack,” Sephiroth said mildly.

“S’up,” replied Zack, voice muffled by the curve of Cloud’s neck.

“You’re _hot_ ,” Cloud complained.

“Thanks, darling.”

“Zack,” Sephiroth repeated, and as Zack rolled back over with a grumble, Sephiroth gently nudged Cloud’s legs apart with a foot and then kneeled between them.  He popped an ice cube out of the tray, put it in his mouth, and set the tray aside. 

Cloud and Zack both stared.  “Uh,” was all that Cloud managed at the same time Zack wolf-whistled.  The ice cube sat freezing cold on Sephiroth’s tongue, making the skin tingle before going a bit numb.

“I imagine today has been quite uncomfortable for you,” Sephiroth said carefully and a little awkwardly around the ice cube.  He quirked a smile when Cloud grunted agreement and waved a hand in acknowledgment.

“Well, the rest of the day is certainly looking up,” Zack observed, turning on his side to prop up his head with an arm and trailing his gaze down the length of Cloud’s sweaty, half-bare body to Sephiroth sitting primly on his heels.  Despite the heaviness of his stare, Cloud’s only reaction was a small heat-dazed smile, and the realization that Cloud was comfortable enough by now to feel almost no anxiety, no self-consciousness, and no fear in front of ShinRa's terrifying general and his lieutenant made something tighten in Sephiroth’s chest.  

“Among other things,” Zack added, with a pointed look below Sephiroth's belt.  Sephiroth ignored him entirely and put his hands on the button of Cloud’s fly.  He asked solemnly, always careful, _always mindful,_ “May I?”

There it was, that slight blush of embarrassment darkening already flushed cheeks, but it was overshadowed by the brilliance of Cloud’s smile and quiet, “Yeah.”

The thick weave of a Regular’s uniform was rough under Sephiroth’s fingers, harsh where Cloud’s skin was softer and warmer underneath.  Cloud watched him with half-lidded eyes (so blue, he couldn’t imagine mako could make them much brighter, as soon as Cloud passed the SOLDIER exams) and carelessly sprawled limbs, not a single note of tension as he obediently lifted his hips just enough that Sephiroth could tug his trousers down a few inches.  Those hips used to be so bony, but now muscle filled the space between them and made him look less like a lean, scrappy country kid, more like someone who would one day stand beside Sephiroth and Zack –

“You’re getting caught in your head again, Seph, come back,” said Zack gently.  Sephiroth would snap back irritably if it hadn’t been more interesting to pull the zipper and the top of Cloud’s boxers down, to curl his hand around Cloud’s cock.  Cloud made a shuddery noise that skimmed pleasantly across Sephiroth’s nerves.  The ice in his mouth had mostly melted, and with one more glance at Cloud’s face to make sure his expression was still so open and willing, he leaned over and licked with the broad of his tongue right up the length of Cloud’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Cloud breathed, hips jerking thoughtlessly before Sephiroth got a hand fitted around a hip to hold him still.  Zack echoed Cloud, rolling on his back again to wiggle with impressive speed out of his underwear, wrapping long fingers and a broad palm around himself and watching with eyes gone dark.

Sephiroth wasn’t too proud to admit that he rather liked Cloud’s cock.  Well, not his _cock_ specifically, though it was satisfying enough; it was the way Cloud responded, a little restrained but still completely artless in all those sounds, completely honest in his shaky breaths and twitching muscle.  Sephiroth _liked_ getting his mouth around Cloud and feeling the racing pulse against his lips, especially now, when the flushed heat was so much hotter against the numbed cold in his mouth and a slide of the tongue would have Cloud's spine arching up from the tiles.

When the cold faded a bit, Sephiroth pulled away with a wet _pop_ and sat back up.  Cloud tossed an arm over his eyes with a tortured groan, which earned a laugh from Zack, but when Sephiroth audibly cracked another ice cube out of the tray and sucked it from between his fingers, Zack made a strangled sound that underscored Cloud's outright sob.  Sephiroth had to grip Cloud's hips again to hold him still, bare cock still damp and so obviously desperate for Sephiroth's mouth (or hand, or ass, or thigh, because maybe it was the heat or maybe just the fact that they hadn't had the time to meet up for over a week but _damn,_ it hadn't taken much at all for Cloud to reach that desperate point).  Sephiroth couldn't decide if that made him feel powerful or humbled, so he set the question aside for a lonely day and instead leaned down to let Cloud's cock push back between his lips.  Cloud's cry was long, low, and cracked halfway through.

With his mouth already sensitized from gentle fucking, Cloud's cock felt almost feverish as it slid over his tongue again and left numb shivers in its wake, as it pressed against the soft insides of his cheeks and then the back of his throat.  Cloud was murmuring, "Sephiroth, please, _Sephiroth_ ," over and over, until a thump that sounded particularly painful had Sephiroth pulling away in concern.

"Oi, Cloud, lift your head," Zack was saying, already stretching out a long arm to snag a shirt that could be folded and slipped between the back of Cloud's skull and the tile.

"Thank you, yes, I'm fine, please, Sephiroth," Cloud panted out, pointedly trying to move his hips under Sephiroth's immovable hold and looking so hopeful that Sephiroth couldn't help quirking a smile with a little, "If you wish."

"I swear to the Planet that when you two get over the last of your awkwardness you're going to give me fuckin' _cavities_ ," Zack complained, but his hand had resumed its tight grip and long, hard pulls on his cock, so he obviously wasn't adverse to the idea.  Sephiroth made a mental note to test it out whenever he was done dragging his tongue lightly across the tip of Cloud's, which, to be fair, would probably take a while, because watching Cloud move as though Sephiroth's mouth was playing across the strings of his muscles was just too distracting even long after the cold had faded.  When Cloud began sounding like he was going to sob again, Sephiroth pushed down as far as he could, tightened his fingers to the point of bruising, and growled deep in his throat.

_"Sephir - !"_

When he finished coming down Sephiroth's throat, Sephiroth efficiently maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Cloud's languid body and pushing his trousers down lower for better reach.  When Sephiroth came, it was to the sight of Cloud's half-lidded blue eyes, come-streaked cock and uniform trousers, and a pleased little smile.

"Feeling any better, kiddo?" Zack purred teasingly.  Cloud grunted, looking like he was prepared to spend the rest of the evening sprawled obscenely on Sephiroth's floor.  Sephiroth had zero problems with this.

"Zack, you haven't," Sephiroth said, seeing that Zack was still hard in the loose grip of his own hand, but when he reached over to help Zack smacked his hand away with a tense but sly grin.

"I'll just wait for round two."

Sephiroth didn't realize why Cloud was groping around on the floor until Cloud's hand finally landed on the ice tray and flipped it up so that ice rained down over all three of them. 

"That's better," Cloud muttered as Zack shrieked and nearly gave himself friction burn trying to scoot away.  Sephiroth just sighed.

 


End file.
